As a device has higher performance, the device is connected to external devices around the device. In particular, as hardware and communication technology have been developed, a device may be connected to one or more external devices.
Also, a device provides various types of services or functions to a user by executing an application. Furthermore, a device may execute an application while being connected to and interacting with one or more external devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.